d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Druuvan Flamebeard, Dwarf Dragonslayer CR14
Druuvan "Coldstare" Flamebeard CR 14 Male Dwarf Barbarian5 Dragonslayer9 True Neutral Medium Humanoid (Dwarf) Init ; Senses , Aura Courage(+4) Languages Common, Dwarven ----- AC 23, touch 11, flat-footed 22 (Armor+8, Shield+4, Dex+1, Rage-2(Optional)) hp 123/151 (5D12+9D10+42); DR 3/-- Resist Resist Acid Cold Electricity Fire Sonic 5, Uncanny Dodge, Improved Uncanny Dodge; , , Weakness ----- Spd 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee "Phoenix Risen" +20,+15,+10 (1D10+5+1D6Fire+Phoenix Ash Threat/x3) Raging +22,+17,+12 (1D10+7+1D6Fire+Phoenix Ash Threat/x3) Vs Dragons +22,+17,+12 (1D10+16+1D6Fire+Phoenix Ash Threat+2D6vs Dragons/19-20x3) Raging vs Dragons +24,+19+14 (1D10+18+1D6Fire+Phoenix Ash Threat+2D6vs Dragons/19-20x3) Base Atk +14; Grp +18 Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Atk Options Rage 2/Day, Combat Gear Guantlets:Giantfelling, Cloak of the Salamander, ----- Abilities Str 18, Dex 13, Con 17, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 6 SQ Dwarf Traits, Trap Sense+1, Improved Critical vs Dragons, Feats Dodge, Iron Will, Leadership, W.Focus:WarAxe, Lightning Reflexes, Mobility Skills Climb+21, Intimidate+15, Search+9, Survival+8, Tumble+14 Possessions "Phoenix Risen"(+1 Flaming, Dragonbane WarAxe), Lesser Phoenix Ash Threat(Attached to "Phoenix Risen"), Dragoncraft Banded Mail+2, Heavy Dragonhide Shield+2, Combat Gear, Masterwork Climbers Kit, 2900GP ----- Appearance:'''Druuvan Flamebeard is bald and beardless, he feels that he does not deserve a beard until he acheeves his goal. He wears armor and carries a shield, both made from White Dragonhide. His Doubleedged WarAxe originally was his clans Ancestral Heirloom that he had plans to teach his Son to wield one day. Now that day will never come. The WarAxe's Blade is shaped like the wings of a bird unfurled as though to take flight. Druuvan does not rage like an ordinary Barbarian, Foaming at the mouth or Screaming and roaring. When Druuvan Rages, it is almost impossible to tell that He is, until you look in to His eyes. There you see His Cold Fury at His loss and exactly what He wants to do to anyone or thing in His way! '''Background: All Druuvan Flamebeard ever wanted was to be a father. He married young and secured a job mining hard to reach veins of ore thanks to his skill at climbing. Soon he was the proud Daddy of a healthy baby Boy. But this would not last for long. As he climbed toward the peak of a nearby mountain while searching for precious ores, he stumbled on the nest of a White Dragon. Knowing that they would someday be a threat to his homeland, he slew the Wyrmlings in their eggs before returning home. The next day, though, he learned of the rage of one denied his right to be father! The Father of the slaughtered Wyrmlings had went on a rampage, starting with Druuvan's Homeland! When Druuvan returned home that evening, he found his entire village had been slain by the dragon...Including his Wife and infant Son! Nearly a century has passed since that fateful day and with each passing day the image of Dragonfrost covering Dwarven Corpses grows steadier in his mind while the dreams of fatherhood have drifted away, gone but not forgotten! Though he has slain uncountable numbers of dragons, he still searches for the White Dragon that slew his Family and friends. Untill the time when all dragons are gone from the world, no child is safe in his mind! category:Dwarf category:Barbarian category:CR 14